Zexal Shark Week
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: It's #ZexalSharkWeek on Tumblr so I'm totally participating in what I can by writing my own one shots. Let's read it up people, for Shark. Multiple Pairings I suppose. Probably.
1. Destiny

Hello friends, it's Theabridgedkuriboh and I am taking part in #ZexalSharkWeek because Shark is my favorite character. I love his personality and his love for his sister. Also I'm a huge Sharkbaitshipper so most of the one-shot or maybe all of them may be Sharkbaitshipping. Also, since I'm watching the dub NO SPOILERS please. I've been spoiled by others before, but more accidental since I wasn't careful. So, please no spoilers. Then again, I have no idea how you can possibly give spoilers but just don't. Anyways, I guess that kind of explains why I didn't do one for the first day "Past life" since I didn't get to his past life yet. The dub is slow right now; we haven't gotten a new episode in a few weeks. Anyways, no one cares about that; let's just get onto the damn fic already. Also, I don't know what this will look like since Fanfiction won't let me edit anything so, sorry for possible bunching and multiple spelling errors if there are any…but knowing my luck there probably will be.

Date: 12/31

Theme: Destiny

Pairing: Sharkbaitshipping.

AU: Church/Religious (I guess)

Rating: T for language.

~~~~ZexalSharkWeek~~~~

It was sun down in Heartland City, the sky was a dark midnight blue and the stars shined bright yellow in the high above skies. The breeze was fair. It blew softly leaving a more refreshing feeling then a chill. It hit Yuma's hot tan skin as he ran, his vest hitting his chest as he ran. His sneakers pounded into the cement.

Yuma Tsukumo: A young teen, age thirteen, not very bright in academics but was wise in many other things. He valued friendship and family. He was a bit clumsy but he has some athletic ability. He used to take Gymnastics lessons with his sister but quit a few lessons later when he got bored and made friends. Plus, he hated the leotards. Too tight for his tastes.

But enough about that, he was frantically running across town trying to get home. He was a few hours past curfew because he fell asleep near the river on the grass. He awoke with a start when a truck honked its obnoxiously loud horn as it passed by. When he woke, he checked his watch to see it was almost ten o clock. He then quickly ran towards his home, which leaves us to where we are now.

He was rushing towards a large staircase. He was going too fast to slow down. He tried to stop but tripped over his own two feet. He let out a cry as he fell down the stairs, landing on his chest. He groaned as he sat up from the ground. He shook his head to rid the shock before jumping up and continuing on his way.

As he ran, he felt like he had eyes on him, but he ignored it. He was in a rush to get home. Not to mention he was starving. He hadn't eaten since lunch. His grandmother's rice balls were so good. That must have been one of the reasons why he fell asleep. But he didn't care about that. He needed get home before his sister -Akari- got any madder than she most likely was.

A little while later he arrived home. The lights were still on meaning someone was still awake. He gulped from nervousness. He could already hear Akari shouting at him already. He hesitantly walked up the stairs. His heart pounded as he did. When he finally reached the doorway, he grasped the door knob tightly before walking inside the house.

Akari was sitting on the couch writing her next article for the newspaper. She was always looking for the top scoop. And when she finds it, she always works really hard on it. This is why she's famous for her top notch reporting. Even though she rarely gets a good story. She stopped her writing and looked back at Yuma as he walked in. She stood up from the couch and walked over towards him. Yuma just kept his head low.

"Yuma, this is ridiculous, you know not to stay out late on a Saturday night." Akari said.

Yuma bowed in apology. "I'm sorry Sis, I fell asleep and lost track of time."

Akari just sighed. She then scratched the back of her head. "Well, then just go eat some dinner and go to bed. You have to get up early tomorrow. And please get up on time this time." Yuma nodded. Akari handed Yuma a tin full of left over's. "It's from dinner. Your plate that was left without an owner to eat. Don't waste any."

"Right. See you in the morning." Yuma said before he started for the stairs.

"Hey Yuma," Yuma stopped as the landing of the staircase. He gave his sister a puzzled look. "Where's your golden key?"

~~~~~~ZexalSharkWeek~~~~~

Deep in the shadows there are said to be those of the darkness lurking within. That evil is said to thrive with darkness. Why was that? Who created that hypothesis? Was it someone of darkness themselves? What a typical stereotype!

Dark blue eyes pierced through the darkness of an alleyway. The owner of said eyes leaned against the wall of the alleyway, he watched closely at his surroundings. He couldn't be found. He was being searched for.

He heard frantic footsteps heading his way. He brought himself farther into the alleyway. He moved his dark purple hair away from face. He waited and listened. It must be the cops. But, they couldn't have found him already. A shadowy figure ran by, as soon as it went by he heard the cry of a boy.

Shark blinked. What the? He was hesitant but slowly made his way over to the edge and peeked his head through. He looked down the staircase. He saw a kid around his age, black hair with red tips that stuck out awkwardly, are they supposed to be bangs? He was also wearing a red vest with a white hood over a blue shirt, he could make out a "D" shape but Shark wasn't really sure. He was also wearing white pants from what he could tell. And maybe some fingerless gloves, he seriously needed to get out of the dark but unfortunately that was kind of hard to do with the fuzz on your tail.

Shark watched as the boy ran off, as if he didn't just fall down a cement staircase. Shark was awestruck. This kid, he was...he was...so weird. No normal person can just walk away like nothing ever happened. Is this kid even normal? Whatever he was, it was strange.

He saw something shine in the distance, right where the kid had landed. Shark looked around. The coast seemed to be clear. He hesitantly stepped out of the dark alleyway. He looked around once more before making his way down the staircase. He saw it flash once more. Shark made it to the bottom, he saw right on the landing, the last step, a necklace. He crouched down and grabbed the trinket. He examined it. His eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is this thing?" Shark mumbled to himself. He clenched his fist around the necklace before placing it in his pocket. "Whatever it is, it must not be important if this kid just left it behind. What a shame."

Shark quickly made his break for it. He needed to find somewhere to hide for the night. He couldn't return home. Not yet anyways! He quickly left the area, his thoughts heading back to the necklace every now and then.

ZexalSharkWeek~~~~

It was morning, about ten thirty to be precise. Which means, Yuma got up late? Again! He scrambled around to gather clothes to wear after he got out of the shower. He was rushing to the bathroom; he needed a shower but needed to make it quick.

"Yuma, you got five minutes. Was h your hair and whatever and get out. I can't believe you woke up late again. We're really cutting it close this time." Akari shouted to him just as he shut the door to the bathroom.

He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and showered as quickly as he could. He was going to be late. He needed to get going. After he finished washing, he quickly stepped out, dried off and dressed. Once he was done dressing he raced out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Let's go Akari. We're going to be late." Yuma shouted.

"You're the one who is going to make us late so let's go." Akari shot back as they ran out the door.

When they arrived at their destination, the car came to a stop in the parking lot. They quickly got out of the car and ran inside and Yuma quickly made his way to the front. Akari found a spot in the aisles.

As Yuma made it to the front, he made his way through the door. Five minutes. He quickly grabbed the white robes that were given to him and placed them over his clothes.

"You were late again, weren't you?"

Yuma looked behind him, over his shoulder as he spotted his pink haired friend. Yuma scratched his cheek.

"A bit late. But I'm here now." Yuma answered.

Trey grabbed the ribbon to the robe and quickly tied it around Yuma's small frame.

"Well Father wanted me to let you know that he appreciates you coming every week, and he doesn't mind that you're a bit late at times, but wishes that you made an effort to be here on time." Trey responded.

"Ah, well I'll have to tell him that I'm sorry aren't I?" Yuma said.

"He would appreciate it, yes." Trey giggled. He bowed to his friend. "May God be with you!"

"May God be with you!" Yuma said in responded.

"It's time."

Both teens looked back as they heard Father's voice. He smiled at the children before motioning them before with him.

"Coming Father."

~~~~ZexalSharkWeek~~~~

Shark walked up the path; he admired the sparkling water as it shined against the painted glass windows. He saw his own reflection in the waters mirror. He raised his head as he made it to the open doors of the chapel. It looked more like a castle but does it really matter.

He stepped in front of the doors and looked around. It looked like every other church from the inside. Nothing new. Now, if he finds what's he is looking for, he can get out of here. He stepped inside. He felt a chill go down his spine. He hated this damn place. It always have him chills and the windows always seriously creped him out.

"You just missed Mass, and to say I'm disappointed. Today was a good one. Father surely preached his heart out."

Shark looked down at the front, he saw that kid from yesterday. What the hell was he doing here?

"I didn't come here for preaching." Shark said.

"Oh then what is it? Are you in need of something?"

Shark rolled his eyes before pulling out the necklace in his pocket. It shined brightly as the sun hit the edge for a second.

"My golden key!" The boy reached out for the necklace and took it from Shark. "Where did you find it? How did you know it was mine? Who are you anyways?"

Shark placed his hands in his pockets. "The name's Shark. I saw you fall on your face last night like an idiot."

Yuma blushes and scratched his cheek. "I see. I have been told I'm clumsy. Guess it's true!"

"That's an understatement!" Shark mumbled.

"Anyways, there has to be something I can do to repay you. I thought I surely lost it forever." Yuma said.

Shark looked around before making his leave. "No thanks. I just want to out of here."

Yuma ran up to Shark to try and catch him. He stumbled a bit and grabbed onto Shark's coat. Shark was forced to stop. He looked back at Yuma. Yuma looked up at Yuma with a smile.

"Sorry, I just really want to repay you in some way. Thanks to God's guidance, you were able to find your way here safely to me. I want to help you as well I'm some way."

Shark "tsked" before looking away from Yuma. "What I want is for you to let go so I can leave." He pulled ha jacket out of Yuma's grasp. "And God did nothing. I don't believe in God, at least not anymore."

Yuma blinked again. "I see." He placed his hand on Shark's shoulder. "What about fate? Do you believe that fate brought us together?"

Shark just stared at Yuma. What was this kid's problem? Doesn't he listen? Shark shrugged his shoulder away from his hand. Shark spread his arms wide.

"I don't believe in God. Do you understand this? I desperately want to leave this place because it seriously creeps me out and annoys me that people are praised upon by things that may or may not have happened. There is no way in hell one person created this earth. That's explained by science. God did not create me or you. Once again science has that answer. So please, no more preaching about God and fate."

Yuma was taken aback. Did Shark really feel that way? Yuma sighed.

"Very well then, but remember. If you need a friend, come here. I won't speak of God or anything involved with him. I swear this to you." Yuma said.

Shark just smiled to himself. "Do whatever you want. I don't care. But I won't guarantee I'll come back." Shark said, his voice echoing off the walls as he walked out of the church.

Yuma clenched his fingers around his golden key.

Destiny brought these two together. Polar opposites. Different beliefs. Different lives. Yuma just hoped one day, Shark would see it that way as well.

~~~ZexalSharkWeek~~~

Was it good? Was it bad? Did I go a bit overboard? Do you think I should make another one shot for tomorrow's theme? Well we'll just see then. I most likely but you never know.

Review for me everyone, I really appreciate it. Do it for Shark-sama. Show him your love.


	2. Addiction

Hello readers to another one shot for #ZexalSharkWeek. Celebrating Shark-sama is fun, it really is. He is my favorite character. But sometimes, a fic is a lot of more serious, then fun. You'll realize that I mean after you read this. Also, sorry if it's a bit short!

Date: 1/1/2014

Theme: Addiction

Pairing: Sharkbaitshipping

Post Canon: Drunk/Alcoholic!Shark

Rating: T for language and underage drinking.

~~~~ZexalSharkWeek~~~

He felt dizzy, unsure of his surroundings, his head pounded into his skull. He was confused, but, he liked it. He was enjoying himself. He could still feel and taste the cool liquid rolling down his throat and on his taste buds.

His grip tightened on the bottle in his hand. He grinned before taking another sip. It left a burning aftertaste but he has been gradually getting used to the taste.

What was he doing to himself? He wondered that himself as he consistently just sat around and drank until he passed out on the floor. He wasn't like this. He was stronger than this. So, why has he resorted to this?

Alcohol was not the answer to anyone's problems, Shark knew this, but he couldn't stop drinking. No matter how much he tried, his mind, his body still craves for the alcohol in his system.

Ever since he lost that duel to Yuma, when he lost his followers, his reputation, he's been looked down on as a joke, a weak nobody who lost to one of the worst duelists in school. He has been feared as a powerful duelist, as a bully. Now he's nothing.

He wants to stop caring, to move on and prove to everyone that he is strong, that he isn't weak. But, he has no drive to do so. Well, that was until his gang found him. They took him in. He may be the youngest but they respected him. They didn't see him as a child; they saw him as Shark the bully. He felt like he belonged here.

But, if he thought all of these things, why does he still feel empty inside? What was missing?

Shark gasped for breath as he pulled the bottle away once more from his lips. Man he was drunk. He didn't need his brain cells to know that much. He should stop, but he can't. It wasn't enough.

_The guys are gonna be pissed when they find out I took their booze. _

Oh, who was he kidding? He didn't care! Let them get mad. He didn't give a fuck. He needs this more than them.

Does he? Was this really what he's let himself become? A drunk? An alcoholic? Because he lost one duel! He growled to himself. _I'm pathetic_.

The double doors groaned as they opened. No one else was here besides him, not to mention it was late, about one in the morning. So, who could it be?

He raised his head, he could barely make out who it was, but he saw blurs of black and red. Shark couldn't make it out but he knew it was someone he knew.

"Shark, are you okay?"

Shark looked up at the person in front of him. _He's fast. When did he get here? _He saw wide red eyes staring down at him with concern.

"Y-Yuma…" Was it Yuma? It sure looked like Yuma.

"Shark, have you been drinking? You reek of alcohol!" Yuma asked.

Shark just grinned. "What is it to you? Why are you here?" He looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. "How did you find me anyways?"

"That doesn't matter. You need to stop. You're drunk." Yuma cried.

Shark stood up from the small staircase, his legs wobbled a bit, but he managed to stand on his own. He placed his free hand in his pocket, his other hand around the alcohol bottle. He looked back at Yuma, his eyes vacant of all reasoning.

"So what if I am? It isn't any of your business. So butt out!" Shark shouted.

"I'm not just leaving you here while you're drunk. You're underage. You need help." Yuma shot back.

"Bullshit," Shark shouted. He growled at Yuma. "I can do whatever the fuck I want. No one cares what I do. So just back off and let me handle my problems my own way."

"People do care about you Shark. I do for that matter so just stop already." Yuma said, trying to reason with the teen.

"Lies," Shark shouted. He pushed Yuma down onto the floor. He fell with him, his knee between the younger legs and his face directly in front of Yuma's. "No one cares about me. They never have. They feared me, my dueling skill." He moved his head so that his head rested on the base of Yuma's neck. "No one respects me, the real me!"

Yuma felt droplets rolling down his neck and shoulders. His eyes widened when he realized Shark was crying. He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Shark," Shark pulled away and looked down at the younger duelist. "You need to realize that some people won't like you. That's life. But there will be people who do." Yuma smiled. "I do care about you Shark, so just stop this and come back with me. Leave this gang of yours and stop drinking."

Shark sat up, but still straddled the other. He stared down at the younger. Why was he doing this? Could he actually believe him? He was the one who took everything from him in that duel. Could he really trust him?

"I have had enough." Shark stood up from the floor, he needed another drink but the vodka he had from before was now all over the floor. "Get out." _I need help_. "Leave this place." _Take me with you. _"Don't ever come back."

"Shark I'm not leaving without you."

"I'm not going with you. Give it up."

Yuma placed a hand on his shoulder. Shark's fingers twitched. He needs a drink. He needs help. Shark bit his lip.

"Come on, I don't want to see you this way." Yuma pushed.

"I'm outta here." Shark said. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk off. But, he didn't get far. Yuma grabbed his wrist. "Let go."

"No. I don't want you to suffer like this." Yuma said.

"I'm not suffering anything. I just drink to soothe my mind. So leave me alone. This has nothing to do with you."

"I know suffering when I see it. I'm suffering too. So stop lying and admit it."

"Alright fine, I'm miserable. I hate everything. I hope this world burns in hell for what it's done to me. I could care less what happens to me. I hope I drink myself into a coma and NEVER WAKE THE FUCK UP." Shark shouted.

Yuma's eyes widened at that statement. "What?" Yuma tightened his grip on Shark's wrist. His eyes saddened and he felt his stomach drop. "Don't say that. Take that back."

"I won't." Shark mumbled. He bowed his head. "I won't take anything back. I don't have to. Its what I believe."

Yuma narrowed his eyes. He placed both of his tan hands on the side of Shark's pale face. Shark looked him in the eye, glaring at him. Yuma just stared at him, tears brimming in his eyelids.

"I won't believe that. I just won't." Yuma blinked, his eyes beginning to sting from the tears. Said tears rolled down his tan cheeks. "You're my friend Shark. We dueled. Doesn't mean anything to you. I care about you."

Shark grabbed Yuma's wrists as removed them from his face. "The duel is what got me here. Losing to you, it's what broke me."

"No." Yuma mumbled.

"It did. I haven't been able to get it out of my mind since. The guys don't even know I stole their alcohol."

"Then stop drinking it. Come back to school. Start dueling again. Please Shark." Yuma begged.

Shark looked away from Yuma. "That's never happening. I'm done with dueling."

Shark opened the double doors again and pushed Yuma out. Yuma stumbled back. When he got his balance back, his eyes shined in horror as the door closed, Shark's image disappearing. Yuma stumbled over to stop it, but he was too late. The door closed on his face. He pounded on the door, shouting Shark's name.

But Shark didn't respond. He completely ignored him. Yuma fell to his knees and cried.

"Shark." He clenched his fingers into the ground beneath him. "I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you from yourself. _

_._

_._

_._

So, what did you guys think? Wasn't it sad? I feel all depressed now. But I promise, I'll try and make tomorrow's chapter happier. Maybe! Review everyone, do it for Shark-sama.


	3. Stuck in the Past

Hey guys, sorry for this being a bit late. I was supposed to write this yesterday but after updating one of my stories my brain went flat and I just couldn't write after that. So, I hope you guys enjoy.

Date: 1/3/14

Theme: Protection/Stuck in the Past

Pairing: Sharkbaitshipping, Disqualifyshipping (sort of)

AU: School AU/ Student Council

XXXXXXX

Student Council President, Reginald Kastle, along with the other members of the council made their way to the courtyard of the school. He cracked his knuckles as he walked. Today was the day. It was time to teach those jerks a lesson.

"Mr. President, is this wise to do? I don't think the principal will like it that we're doing this." Caswell voiced.

"What I say goes. Besides, the principal wants this resolved, and quite frankly, I don't think he really cares how it's taken care of." Reginald replied.

Caswell sighed and rubbed his arm. He knew there would be bruises on his skin by the time this was over, but he hoped it would all be worth it in the end. Student Council President Reginald Kastle was as tough as they come; he leads this school with an iron fist. The people respected him just as much they feared his punishments. He was good at what he does. It came in handy for things of this nature.

They were on their way to the courtyard, to meet with a guest of sorts. Reginald growled to himself just thinking of his face. He was going to pay for harassing his peers.

Reginald has gotten mountains of complaints from the students about being harassed by the Heartland Boarding School students across town. Some would come in with bruises and broken bones, others would come in with complaints of inappropriate touching of the body or sexual harassment. Shark had finally had enough. He finally got permission for the principal to finally solve this, once and for all. And he felt like a child on Christmas ready to open gifts. Only it's not Christmas and he's unwrapping pain on his opponent!

"Reginald, don't do this. I know you care for the students' safety but using violence against the ones who did it, it's just injustice. Why do the same thing they did to hurt us to them?" Rio complained, trying to stop her brother.

"Yes, because talking it out with surely help. Get real Rio, it's not like I'm doing this for my health. I'm doing it for the safety of my fellow students. If you don't want to help, you can go back to the council room like a chicken."

"It's not that I'm scared to fight, it's the fact that it's wrong to use violence." Rio groaned.

"Trust me Rio, I know that much, but the students are counting on me to keep them safe. Besides," He clenched his fists at his sides. "It's who the leader is of the Boarding School that's got me in a violent rage. He's going to pay for what he did." Reginald said.

"You mean Quattro, right?" Rio asked.

"Who's Quattro?" Tori asked.

"Quattro is one of Reginald's rivals from a few years ago. They have some bad history together so it's no surprise that he's angry right now." Rio explained.

"You're damn right. That guy's going to pay." Reginald said, raising his voice.

"Just what did he do anyways?" Tori asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Reginald shouted.

"Aww, am I a sore subject, Reginald?"

Reginald looked across the courtyard, he stood there, hands on his hips, and a smirk embedded his lips as he stared at him.

"That doesn't matter Quattro, right now I have some business with you." Reginald said.

Quattro placed a hand over his heart. "I feel so threatened. Are you going to beat me up like I did your students?" He stepped forward." I was just spoiling my fans! But, I guess it got a bit out of hand."

"You bastard, don't take me lightly. You might be older than me, but I can still kick your ass."

Quattro brought out a metal pipe from behind him. "Bring it on."

Reginald held a hand out behind him. Rio hesitated but handed him his tonfas[1]. They were given to him when he joined the student council. It takes some time be got used to them. He tightened his grip on the handles before he sprinted off towards the older male. Quattro just moved out the way and gripped his pipe before he swung, right at Reginald's back. He noticed this and quickly ducked, the metal pipe missing him just barely. However, he used this advantage to knock the other off balance by swiftly swiping his tonfas at his feet. Quattro couldn't react quickly enough and stumbled back a few feet, but quickly recovered.

"Playing dirty with me Shark, I have to say i like this side of you. Very attractive!" Quattro said.

Reginald just narrowed his eyes at him. "We'll see about that when I leave your ass here bleeding and beaten."

He ran up to the other, his raised one of his tonfas high, ready to strike down on the older teen, but that strategy was quickly forgotten when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He gasped. He stumbled forward and fell flat on his face onto the hard ground. He could feel the hold liquid rolling down the back of his head and the front of his face. He felt light headed from the loss of blood, but that couldn't stop him. He needed to press on. He needed to avenge his peers. He looked behind him, he saw one of the boarding school students, his face had a look of fear but in his hands was a bloody pipe. It was his blood. He growled at him.

"Bastard, you'll pay for that." Reginald shouted.

The student quickly squeaked and ran back over towards Quattro. He hid behind his superior. Quattro just "tsked"

"Don't be such a wimp." He mumbled.

Reginald struggled to stand but was able to get to his feet long enough for Rio to run over to help him. She put his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"Reginald this is enough. You're already badly hurt and you barely started. Stand down." Rio hissed.

Reginald shook his head. "No way, he's going to pay for that."

"Reginald…" Rio mumbled.

Reginald pushed himself off from against his sister and pushed on. He gripped his tonfas and made his way towards Quattro. Quattro watched him as he did.

"Just stop now Shark, save yourself the embarrassment of losing to me." Quattro said.

Shark grinned to himself as he continued on. "Are you crazy? This is my chance to prove that I am better than you that I should have won in that tournament."

"You're still on that. Honestly Reginald, this is sad even for you. Its not like I paid the referee to let me win." Quattro grinned. "Oh wait, I did."

Reginald stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide at the confession. He clenched his fingers around the handle of his tonfas'. So, it really was hacked. He made the referee make it look like I had cheated so that he would win the championship.

"I let everyone down because of that loss." Reginald brought his tonfa up and smacked it across Quattro's face. Reginald glared at him. "You were so hung up on winning that you didn't focus on giving me a fair fight. Thanks to your scandal, I'm not allowed at to join boxing in schools anymore. They see me as a cheat, a phony, someone lusting over winning and destroying his opponent."Shark threw his tonfas across the courtyard and grabbed some tape from his pocket.

"What are you up to Reginald?" Rio called out to him.

"Something that needs to be done." He mumbled to himself as he wrapped the tape around his hands and knuckles. He ripped the end off with his teeth before taking his stance.

"What is this?" Quattro asked.

"We're going to fight, a real fight, one that you owe me." Reginald answered.

Quattro made a fist in each hand before getting into a fighting stance. He was nervous, has not boxed in years. And Reginald seems to be fired up for a fight.

Reginald stepped forward and made his move. With his fist aiming straight for Quattro's face, Quattro felt himself freeze.

Suddenly, they were both on their knees holding their heads. Everyone blinked. What happened?

"That's quite enough you two." Yuma spoke. He shook his hand, trying to get rid of the pain. He also noticed the blood and sighed. "Honestly, you're so reckless."

Reginald looked up at Yuma. "Yuma, What the hell, I was finally going to get a fair fight."

"No, no you weren't. See, you caught Quattro off guard. He's not training in boxing any longer and hasn't been for years." Yuma explained.

"That's right Quattro; you shouldn't have accepted the fight when you know you would lose." Trey said.

"That's why as vice presidents of both schools, we hereby have the authority to ask you to leave the premises. Punishment will be decided later." Both teens said in unison.

"Wait, I got permission to be here. Why am I being punished?" Reginald growled.

"It's because, he gave you permission to settle things in a school regulated manner. Violence is still forbidden on school grounds. You fight, you receive punishment!" Yuma explained.

"And you Quattro left the school campus without permission and brought weapons to harm others. That in itself could be looked at as house arrest." Trey said to his brother.

"Quattro, this was something that I needed to do. It was none of their business."

Yuma grabbed Reginald's ear and started to pull him away from the scene. "Lets see how you like he pulled by the ear."

"It's painful!" Reginald growled.

"Good!" Yuma said.

Trey just held a hand out to his brother. "I'm disappointed in you brother."

Quattro took his hand and let himself be pulled up. He knew that this was not his day, but he would try harder next time.

"Say Trey," Trey looked up at his big brother. Quattro grinned. "Is boxing still accepting members?"

Trey smiled and looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "As a matter of fact, they are."

"Remind me to send in an application."

"Of course."

.

.

.

Did you enjoy that? If so, leave a quick review. I love when I hear back from you guys. See you next chapter.

P.S: [1] The Tonpas are from KHR or Katekyo Hitman Reborn used by Hibari Kyoya. I could just really see Shark using them 


	4. The Singer Behind the Voice

Hey everyone, another chapter from me. This one is for day five. So, two chapters in one day. Man. Well sort of one day, its like almost 3am but who cares. Still the same day to me. Anyways, enough with the useless rambling, let's get on the with fic already. Also, just to put point out, I'm using "Ryoga" as a fake name. You'll see what I mean when you read it.

Date: 1/4/13

Theme: Music

Pairing(s): Sharkbaitshipping and minor Positiveshipping

Post Canon: Slight AU

XXXXXXXX

Yuma stood outside the one of the coolest places in town, he could hear the music softly from behind the door. He just stated at the door, he was a bit nervous to go inside. He heard this place was crazy for its musicians. The best musicians played here. He looked over at his friend Ray, he was practically beaming with excitement to head inside. He spent almost an hour after school choosing a good outfit because he heard one of his favorite musicians plays here from Tori. She came here sometimes to just relax. So, when the two boys needed a place to go and hang out, the first place that came to mind was this club like atmosphere. Of course, Yuma was going to protest saying that he wasn't really into music and crowded places, but Ray immediately beamed at the idea and insisted that they at least check out.

So basically, if Ray wanted to go, he didn't really have a say in the matter. Now that they were here, he was nervous. He didn't know what this place was like. It was much more upbeat and loud then he expected since he always saw Tori who liked Pop or Jazz. Apparently, he needs to take another look at Tori and her background because he was WAY off. The music that he heard alone through the door was R&B and Rock. He didn't hate that music, he just never really took a real interest in music. The only music he really even listens to was whatever Kari would put on when she works on her articles.

Yuma took a deep breath. He was not looking forward to this. He put his hands in his vest pockets. He watched as Ray stepped up and walked over to the door. He reached out for the handle of the door when he stopped. He looked back at Yuma.

"Yuma-kun, what are you waiting for? Let's go inside." Ray said.

Yuma sighed but complied with his friends request and headed inside with him. Ray opened the door and they stepped inside together. What they saw was amazing, a large stage in the very back of the house, light and runways all over the place for waiters and waitresses to deliver and take orders from. And the tables were in perfect view of the stage. And if you're not into the music, well they have a little arcade area if you get bored. Yuma may be spending most of his time there!

"Sugoi, this place is amazing Yuma. Tori was right about coming here." Ray gasped in awe.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with you. This place is amazing!" Yuma agreed.

Ray grabbed Yuma's wrist and dragged him off to the arcade. He loved the music, he really did, but he was a gamer first and his drive to win was very high just seeing all of those arcade games. He wanted to beat Yuma at something. Anything,

He decided to go with a game of aim. Yes, the dreaded zombie killing game. He had great aim thanks to practice. He chose to be the red gun player and Yuma chose the blue. They went along with their epic battle. Gunfire and screams of zombies were all they could hear; the music was practically a forgotten memory.

Of course, in the end, Yuma had won. Ray was disappointed but he was close. He only needed to kill a few more zombies and he would beaten Yuma. Lady luck had other ideas unfortunately!

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our favorite performer; his mystery is enchanting and draws you in, just like his voice draws all near and far to see him perform. If you stare into his eyes, you'll fall hard. Give it up for Ryoga Kamishiro."

Ray gasped and quickly raced off to a table. "It's him Yuma. He's finally up."

Yuma shrugged his shoulders but followed his friend off to a nearby table. As he watched the next performer walk onto the stage, he felt something go off inside of him. But what was it? It was as if he knew this person, but, he never heard of any Ryoga? So, what was it?

The performer had his red hair tied up a ponytail; his brown eyes were dull, as if there was no life to them. But, as he watched the performer take his guitar out of the black carry on case he was holding, he saw them light up with...happiness. He stood up from his crouching position, his guitar in hand he made his way over to the stool in the middle of the stage.

He was going to begin any minute. Yuma saw Ray quickly waving him over to his table. He seems to have already ordered them drinks. How long was he staring at the musician if it gave Ray time to order drinks? It must have been too long if he was able to do that much. He made his way over to the table and sat beside Ray. He grabbed his soda and took a sip from it. He cringed.

"Ew, diet!" Yuma groaned.

"Eh, sorry Yuma-kun, I must have taken yours by mistake." Ray said.

Yuma sighed. "Whatever, let's just listen. This "Ryoga" guy is about to start.

Ryoga sat on his stool on his stage, he placed his fingers on the frets and his other hand held a guitar pick as he placed it on the correct strings. He cleared his throat before positioning the microphone where he needed it.

He began to play, his fingers moving along the neck and the frets and the guitar pick going across the strings releasing the beautiful notes as they are played. The whole room was quiet. Some swayed to the beat; some maybe even tapped their feet. However, Ray, he was staring at Ryoga like he was a god. He may be a barian, but he sure as hell loved his music.

"_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late" _

The music got a bit more upbeat. Yuma was transfixed by Ryoga's voice. It was smooth and clear. His fingers moved across the strings like lightning. Like a pro.

"_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_"

Yuma felt his heart sink into the bottom of his chest. His music of choice to sing, it was so dark, yet had such a wonderful tone to it. Like a hero saving their lover. Yuma smiled as he listened to his voice. He was so transfixed by him. Like he was floating in a river of those wonderful notes playing!

"_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late"_

"_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late"_

Yuma looked over at Ray, he looked like he was off in his own little world, his body swaying to the beat of the music, his eyes closed as he listened. He was very passionate about this guy's music and Yuma was becoming a fan himself. His voice, his music still, his passion in the notes, it was all so admirable. Yuma craved for more.

"_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again"_

"_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_"

Yuma watched closely as the singer stood up from his stool and began to play standing up. His strokes of the strings became more powerful, full of drive. He himself began to move along with the beat. His heart and soul being poured into his music! But they got softer for a few lines. That was until the final chorus came that he gave it his all.

"_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late" _

He played a few more notes, letting the song drown out. He tried to catch his breath, his red bangs getting in his face.

The audience stood up from their chairs, cheers erupted from their lips. They clapped their hands long and hard giving him as much praise as possible. Ray was practically about to faint when he looked over in our general direction.

His eyes locked with Yuma's. Yuma stared back, his red eyes staring into his chocolate brown. Something went off in him as he quickly grabbed his case and left the stage.

The crowd talked amongst themselves, there were worried about Ryoga. What happened?

Yuma blinked. He let out a long breath, he almost forgot to breath.

"Wasn't that amazing Yuma-kun? I told you he was amazing!" Ray asked. You could practically hear him internally screaming. Fan-boy moment!

"He was incredible." Yuma said, voicing his opinion. He stood up from his chair. "We should go find him."

"Eh, really, I don't think you'll be able to find him. He usually leaves as soon as he's finished." Ray said.

"It's worth a shot. I wanted to tell him how well he did." Yuma wanted to know why he ran off after he saw him.

"Alright, but Yuma if you find him, I will love you forever." Ray said, giving in.

Yuma nodded before the two ran off towards the back. They saw him walk out the back door.

"This way." Yuma said before they made their way out the front door. Ray followed close behind him. They cut through an alleyway that connects to the back of the building where he left. When they finally made it around the corner, they froze.

Who stood in Ryoga's place was not Ryoga, but Shark. He stood against the door, his blue hair drenched in sweat, he held a red wig in his hand, the same color as Ryoga's. He quickly took out his eye contacts, his eyes now dark blue as they should be.

Yuma felt like he was going to explode from shock, whereas Ray wanted to faint.

"Shark?"

Shark looked over their way, his eyes wide from shock. "Yuma, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. But, now I know. You're Ryoga Kamishiro, aren't you?"

Shark just sighed. "Yeah, its just a stage name. I couldn't have anyone at school finding out so I made up a stupid disguise and a different name."

Yuma smiled. "Why would you hide something like this? You were incredible."

Shark blushed but brushed it off. "Whatever, I'm outta here." He picked up his guitar case and walked away down the alleyway.

Ray shook himself off before waving towards Shark. "I'll see you tomorrow Shark, you better be performing."

"Shut up." Shark shouted in annoyance.

Yuma chuckled to himself before patting Ray's shoulder. "Hey, if you're coming tomorrow, count me in too."

Ray nodded. "Sure, just be ready at the same time and we'll head back here."

Yuma nodded. "I want to show Shark that he needs to let go his fear, to let go of his pride and just be himself."

Ray just stared at Yuma for a moment. His eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what have you done with Yuma-kun?"

"Eh, what's that supposed to mean?"Yuma complained.

"You sounded too smart back then. Too out of character for you! What's going on?"

"Nothing just had a smart moment."

"Well don't have another one. It's not you."

"Whatever you say; Ray!"

.

.

.

So, how was it? Gotta love that Three Days Grace, one of my favorite bands out there. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry that Shark wasn't in it much, I wanted to build up his big introduction. So, review minna. Do it for Shark-sama.


End file.
